


The Bucketeers

by Brinbrn



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Buckets, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinbrn/pseuds/Brinbrn





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone bright as I looked out the car window on your way to your new school, Swellview High. My family and I had recently moved and I was afraid that the kids at this school wouldn't be like the ones at my old one. That was the reason I had moved. Those kids had bullied me so badly that I had been skipping school. While away from school, I had taught yourself how to build different types of technology and started my hobbies: science and bucket collecting. What no one knew about me was that I had invented a bracelet where every time I press the gem on it, I transform into a hero with the power of flight. As I kept using the bracelet, the powers weren't just there when I was a superhero, it was also when I was normal. Not only that, but I kept getting new powers and now, I can materialize anything I'm thinking of. Let's just say, I have a MASSIVE bucket collection!

"You'll be fine Brianna," my mom said as I started getting out of the car. "Call me if anything happens. I love you!" She said, driving away to her new job.

I walk into the building and the first thing I see is two boys. One was showing the other what seemed to be a patriotic bucket. Walking over, I asked them if one of them could show me the way to the office to get my schedule.

"Here, I'll just take you there. See ya, Henry!" We started walking. "My name's Jasper, may I ask what yours is?" He looks at me and smiles as I look back at him.

"I'm Brianna. I really like your bucket. I haven't seen that one before. Bucket collecting is kinda a hobby of mine."

He smiled, "So you like buckets too? That's really cool! We should get together sometime after school and talk about buckets sometime. But only if you want to, I mean I wouldn't wanna force a girl like you to do anything." He ranted, happy that he finally found someone who likes buckets.

"Sure, Jasper! I'd love to! Does this mean I have my first friend here?" I blushed and smiled. I haven't had a friend since everyone found out I liked buckets and science.

"Totally, Brianna! I'm always of friend of those who like buckets!" He smiled as he saw me blush and started to laugh.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

Jasper and I had just gotten out of school after having all of your classes together. I had made even more friends than I expected on your first day. I had met Henry Hart and Charlotte Bolton who I quickly got along with immediately. They had added me into their group chat after I had given each of them your number. I even trusted them enough to make their own contacts in my phone.

When I had gotten my phone back, I had looked what they had put in their contacts. Henry and Charlotte had put in the usual things like birthday and, of course, a phone number. Jasper, on the other hand, had filled in everything. Including: relationship (BFF??), organization (the bucketeer club), and nickname (Jasp or The J-Train). The thing I thought was strange was that he put the heart face emoji next to his name. I shrugged it off and called my mom to tell her I was going home with Jasper to look at his bucket collection. Getting off the phone, you went over Jasper and nodded. He smiled and opened the car door for you. I got in and he slid in next to you.


	2. Chapter 2

I had decided to patrol that night after I had gotten back home from my night with Jasper. He truly did have a good amount of buckets! And we even helped each other finish your homework! I pressed the gem on my bracelet, transformed into my superhero form and opened the window. Hopefully it won’t be too boring tonight! Jasper told me there was a superhero and his sidekick somewhere here. Maybe we can meet and work together, that could be fun! But before I actually go on patrol, I guess I have to go check and see if my new friends are ok. I’ll start with Jasper and finish with I guess Henry. I exit the window and get a new ability, teleportation! I think of where I want to go, Jasper’s house, and arrive a few seconds after I close my eyes.

This should be a fast night!

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

I arrive outside of Henry’s bedroom and look in to see the lights off but no Henry. I quickly decide to use an ability of mine to search for people. I don’t usually use this ability because it drains alot of energy. I may only have enough energy to find him and get there before I pass out… Oh whale.

I push some of my energy out to start the process of my search. When I finally find him, he’s on the other side of Swellview! I teleport to him and see he’s with a man in maybe late 30s. 

“Hey, guys! I’m new here! Just wanted to give you my number so we can work together sometime!” I said with my hero voice modulator and shot a paper with my number on it out of my bracelet at the older man. 

He looks down at the paper and back up in time to see me sit on the round couch near the center of the room in exhaustion. “Are you alright, ma’am?” He questioned, walking over to me after putting the paper down at a desk.

“I’m fine. Just out of energy,” I groaned. “Could I just sleep here a little bit? I promise, 10 minutes and I’ll be outta here!”

Henry and the older man looked at each other and nodded, “Fine. But only if you take the costume off!” Henry looked at me in curiosity, while the other man (which my mind reading told me was Roy) smiled like he had won a game. What they didn’t know was that I knew who they were.

I smirked. “Fine Ray Manchester. Fine Henry Hart. Or should I call you Captain Man and Kid Danger?” I turned my voice modulator off and pressed the gem on my bracelet, transforming back into my civilian form. “Now, may I rest before I pass out?” I said sassily.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry and Ray went wide eyed and had their mouths agape. I laughed and got up to shut their mouths for them. After shutting their mouths, I turned around and sat down in the spot that I had previously occupied. I shut my eyes and waited for one of them to do something. Even if that something were to be just sitting down on this comfy couch, which happened within a few moments.

“(Y/N)? Is that you?” asked Henry in a whisper that the human ear could not hear.

“Yes, Henry. And really? Out of all the questions to ask, you pick that one?” I sighed and smiled.

“How did you know who I was? How did you get here? How did you change your voice into a cool one?” Ray asked with a hint of suspicion and excitement.

“First of all, I can read your mind, which means I’m blowing your mind… Sorry. Second of all, I can teleport. And lastly, I created my own voice modulator out of the gem in my bracelet. According to what I’m seeing in your head, it can do everything your watch can do and more. I can tune up your watch for you, if you want.” I replied, opening my eyes. Henry was looking from my bracelet to his watch in amazement where as Ray was thinking about what to ask next. 

“Ray. You can start by asking how I got my powers and what all I have. To answer that, I got my powers from technology and I don’t really know how many powers I have. All I know is that you name an ability and I’ll probably have it. Another question is, am I good or evil. Well, Henry can answer that one and he’s only known me a day! Also, I was also a hero in the city I lived in before I moved to Swellview.” 

“Would you please stop READING MY MIND?!?!” yelled Ray, looking peeved.

“Sure, Ray. I apologize. Please, ask me anything you want to know. Maybe then, you’ll both trust me enough to work together.” I looked at them and my eyes change to light red in annoyance.

Henry looked at me and jumped back, “(Y/N)! Your eyes! They’re red!”

“Of course they’re red! I’m annoyed that it’s taking so long to make a friendship with you guys! Besides, it’s normal for them to change unless I stress myself so they won’t. But that’s only when I’m near someone I have a crush on. Also, it’s super obvious when I stress so, if you don’t know who I’m crushing on, you’re blind!” my eyes changed back to their normal (E/C) color. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to be getting back. I have one more stop until I can get back home.”

“Where are you going?” Henry asked, suspiciously.

“I’m going to Jasper’s to give him his dream bucket from (SH/N) (superhero name). I’ll see you tomorrow, Henry. Bye, Ray.” I walked over to the tube. “Up the tube!”

~Henry’s POV~

“We have to get her on our team. She’s awesome!” I said, making it a point that I was clearly impressed that she could do quite literally anything!

“You’ve only known her a day! And the opportunity is WAY too good to be true. I don’t know if we can trust her.” Ray said, slouching more on the couch for comfort.

I stood up, “Ray. Yes, I’ve only known her for a day. But, she hardly even hung out with me. She hung out with either Charlotte or Jasper. And if she can really read minds and she is evil, wouldn’t she try to stay next to me?”

“She could be a smart evil. Stay away from you to make it look like she’s a good person! I don’t trust her.” He said, turning around and crossing his arms like a pouting child. I went into his line of sight and gave him the “you know I’m right” look. “Fine! I guess she can join us. But if she turns evil on us, she’s gone. Besides, it would be nice to have another superpowered person on the team!” Ray replied.

~Later, when Henry gets home~

I take off my shirt and throw it into the closet before getting into bed. As I shut my eyes, I hear rustling from the closet. I see glowing white eyes and a bulky figure walk slowly towards me. I quickly hid under the covers and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

“Oh sorry,” the figure whispered. “It’s just me Henry. (Y/N). Sorry about my eyes. I was hoping to see you before I went to my last stop. I need to ask you about Jasper.” I came out of the covers and looked at her quizzically. “Do you think he actually likes me as a friend? I know I’ve only known him a day, but he’s just so funny and he likes buckets!” (Y/N) said as her eyes turned white and she seemed to be in her own thoughts. When she realized they had changed, she tensed up and they changed to their normal (E/C).

“I don’t know. You both just met. I can ask him tomorrow. But, you probably have a chance because you like buckets and it took a few months before he had Charlotte over at his house. Didn’t you go directly after school?”

“I did, yeah. He wanted me to look at his bucket collection and then work on homework. He said he needed help on it, so I stayed til curfew.” She was still tense. Probably didn’t want to scare me again.

“You know, it’s ok if your eyes change. I don’t mind. You’ll just have to tell me what you’re feeling when they change so that after awhile I’ll know,” I said as she smiled at me with one eye the color yellow and the other a stunning blue.

“Thanks, Henry! Alright so, yellow,” she said pointing at her yellow eye, “means friendly, most of the time. And blue usually means trust or confidence.” She smiled. “I need to go so you can get some sleep. Goodnight, Henry! Have sweet dreams!” And at that she jumped out the window and flew off.

As I watched her fly away, all I could think about was her being my girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Reader’s POV ~

As I left Henry’s, I couldn’t help but hear Henry’s thoughts. He was thinking about me as his girlfriend and, well, I don’t like him in that way. I mean, I’ve only known him a day! But I guess I’m the hypocrite here. I mean, I already have a crush on Jasper. When I get to Jasper’s window, I found it still unlocked from when I unlocked it earlier. The problem was, Jasper was awake. Guess I have to pretend I’m climbing.

I knock on his window and I can hear his soft footsteps come closer to me. The window opens and I see him look around before finally seeing me. 

“How’d you get up here (Y/N)? And why are you here at 2 am?” Jasper yawned and pulled me into his room, to which I ended up on top of him after falling over.

I got off of him quickly, my face red from embarrassment and straining to keep my eyes in check. “Let’s just say I’m a great climber! I’m here because I’m bored and wanted to give you this.” I pulled out a new bucket I had made with his face on the front.

“Wow, (Y/N)! This is awesome! This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten! Thanks!” He said, throwing his arms around me. I tighten the hug and nuzzle my face into his shoulder. “Are you ok, (Y/N)?”

I let go of his embrace and look at my bracelet, “I’m just tired is all. I’ll get going after I get your wrist measurements.” I pulled out my tape measure. My plan was to make him a bracelet like mine, except manlier. And this way, I get to hold his hand! “So, I heard there’s a new superhero in Swellview! I think her name is (S/N) and she seems pretty cool.”

“Cool!” Jasper said with wide eyes. “Do you know if she’s working with Captain Man and Kid Danger? That would be SO cool!”

“I believe she is! We had a superhero like her in the town I used to live in. Maybe, she’s the same one.” I tensed, feeling that my eyes were about to change.

“That would be cool if she was!” He paused. “Are you sure you’re ok? You’re all tense. I can give you a massage, if you want?”

“I’m fine. I’m just so tired and I have a lot of stuff that I have to do. Can I take a raincheck on that massage though? I may have to take you up on your offer sometime. Also, before I leave, would you wanna come over to my house tomorrow? We can study for that Chemistry test on Wednesday.” I said, stepping out the window.

“Sure! Can’t wait to see all your buckets! Goodnight (Y/N)!” He came over and kissed my forehead. My eyes turned pink for a moment before I jumped out the window, landing gracefully in a barrel roll. I looked up and waved, before I ran out of his sight. Then, in a wink, I imagined myself in my room. I laid down, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

~ Jasper’s POV ~

Well that was a little strange. Just show up with a bucket and take wrist measurements? And how does she know that we have a new superhero in town. I haven’t heard anything. Hmm…

Anyway, I wish everyday was like today! I met the perfect girl! I mean, how could she not be perfect? She’s gorgeous, funny, talented, smart, and really likes buckets! She’s already like my best friend and if I get to spend time with her like I did today everyday, I’ll be the happiest man alive.

I don’t think she knows that I saw what I saw. I mean, her eyes turned pink! What the butt! On the other hand, when she blushes, she get’s all cute and shy. Who knows though. Maybe she’s the good in my life that my mom talked about at dinner tonight. I laid down and closed my eyes. Soon, I found myself dreaming about dating (Y/N) and how perfectly perfect she is.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Reader’s POV ~

Once I get to school, I start looking for Charlotte but I’m met with Jasper and Henry having an argument. About me. I try to listen in with my super hearing and hear that they are both arguing about which one of them I’ll choose to go on a date with. I sigh and walk over to Charlotte, clearly showing my annoyance. Charlotte looks at me and then gives me a protective glance before she grabs my hand and pulls me to where the boys are no longer seen or heard.

“I have good news and bad news. Which one do you wanna hear first?” She asked.

“I guess bad,” I replied, shrugging. It was probably Jasper and Henry related.

“Henry and Jasper won’t talk to each other unless it’s to argue with each other. And Ray doesn’t trust you.”

“Of course he doesn’t trust me. I’m the new girl.” I rolled my eyes.

“Why aren’t you questioning the fact that I know Ray?”

“I can read minds, Char. I know a lot. Good news?”

“Ok, ummm, well Henry and Jasper both like you and Ray wants you to get a watch from him after school so that you can officially become a member of Team Danger! Which means, you have a job!” She squealed, but quietly because we didn’t want anyone to hear us.

“Whale, at least I don’t have to go look for one. And I hope Ray doesn’t mind me coming in tonight. Jasper’s coming over to look at my buckets and do some homework with me. Also, I hope he just lets me update my bracelet. I’ve been needing to update it for awhile. My software is out of date.” I said, spacing out and visualizing what the old software looks like compared to the new one.

“Hey, (Y/N)? Are you ok? You’re eyes are kinda purple and that shouldn’t be normal.” Charlotte worriedly tapped my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts and slightly tensing to get rid of them.

“Yeah sorry. I was imagining how hard it’s going to be to put the new software in my bracelet. It’s a process that would take Schwoz about an hour, whereas I can have it done in about fifteen minutes.” I reassured her.

“You and Schwoz just need to get together and invent something to save the world.” She sighed.

“It’s almost impossible to completely save the world. That’s why I made my bracelet to help save it.” I held up my wrist then brought it back down.  
Charlotte rolled her eyes and murmured a “smart alec” under her breath before saying, “Anyways, what are you going to do about the boys?”

“I don’t know Char. I mean, I like Henry, but I can’t see myself with him. I can see myself with Jasper and we’re already best friends anyways. Besides, Henry doesn’t understand buckets like Jasper and I do. Besides, I just met everyone yesterday! What if I don’t want to choose yet? Can’t we just all be best friends first?” 

“Ok, (Y/N). I get your point. I can understand that you want to be friends first then possibly something else later but you’re going to have to tell them that. The last time I saw them fighting over a girl, they had a J-train and H-bomb war.” She stepped back and started walking to class.

I starting walking with her, “The problem is, if I tell them, something is going to come up or something of that sort. Besides, they both think I like them like that. That’s all I can see when I read Henry. Jasper, on the other hand, thinks about me and buckets.” We turned a corner and checked to see if the coast was clear. “The plan is, write them both a note to meet me at the park tonight, then tell them. All I have to do is act normal around them until then. Which means try to act normal around Jasper at my house and pretty much stress the heck out of my eyes.” I rolled my black eyes in nervousness. I’ve never held back my eyes that long. I don’t know if it’s even possible. The last time I tried, it was I was underwater holding my breath.

“It’ll be ok, (Y/N). I can come if you want. Those boys can be dumb sometimes.” She looked at me and tapped my shoulder then pointed at her eyes. I stressed and made them turn back to my normal (E/C) colored eyes.

I smirked, “It’s fine, Char. I can handle it. Besides, I am a superhero with the ability to make others see my point. And no, that does not mean brainwashing that person.” I said, walking into the classroom and sitting down in a seat next to Charlotte just as the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte and I spent all day trying to stay away from the boys because whenever I went near them, they would always fight on who got to sit next to me. Hiding from them meant eating lunch in the supply closet and using my bracelet to keep us invisible in the hallways.

“That bracelet of yours is so awesome! Wish I had one for situations like these.” Charlotte sighed.

“I would only give one to you if you were in danger and I couldn’t be there for you. Even then, once the danger was over, I would take it back from you. This bracelet makes everyday a struggle. All the times I have to change my eyes back or being tired all the time because the bracelet takes all my energy. This bracelet may seem cool but in reality, it’s a bittersweet nightmare! I have enemies who are always looking for me so that they can get the blueprints to this.” One eye turned black with worry and the other, pinkish white with mother-like protection. 

“At least you’re super awesome and can handle those villians! I bet they can’t even touch you!” Charlotte punched the air and I sighed. 

“On the contrary, I’ve had a few close calls. That’s why I’m making another bracelet just incase something happens to me.” I looked down with my eyes a bluish green in sadness. We walked out of the school in silence. I looked up to see Jasper waving and already sitting in my mom’s car. I saw him frown and turn to talk to my mom. I looked to my right and saw Henry standing next to me.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Did you put this note in my locker?” He asked, holding out the note that I had Charlotte put in his locker. 

I looked at Charlotte and we both giggled. “No, sorry.” I turned back to Charlotte, turning my back to Henry, “Hey, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Char.” I started to walk away. “Bye, Hen.” I opened the door to the car and slid in next to Jasper.

He looked at me and smiled, “I haven’t seen you all day, (Y/N). Where were you?”

“I was just with Char. We needed some help on some homework and had to stay in class longer.” I replied.

“Ok, well, did you put this note in my locker? It looks like your handwriting.” He pulled out the note and gave it to me. I opened it and pretended to read it.

“I did not, sorry. Looks like you may have an admirer.” I wiggled my eyebrows at him and giggled. He didn't have to know it was from me. Might as well tease while I can.

He smiled and leaned closer to me, “None of the girls like me at school. The only two girls I talk to are you and Char. Who would like me?”

“Come on, Jas! Plenty of girls could like you! I mean, you’re cute, smart, caring and super honest with people! You’re a really nice guy.” I looked at him and then out the window. I could feel his eyes stare through the back of my head but I ignored him as we turned into the driveway.

I looked up at the sky which had just started to rain. I turned to Jasper, took his hand and ran. We entered my house and threw our bags on the staircase before running right back outside and playing in the rain. He chased me for a minute before he caught me and we fell to the ground. We both laughed and got up to go inside when my mom called us inside. 

Once inside, we went to my room and I looked for some clothes that would fit Jasper. “Here, Jas. You can wear these,” I tossed him some clothes. “The bathroom is that door on the left.” I pointed then went back to looking for clothes for me to change into while Jasper went into the bathroom to change.

I changed into my favorite (F/C) baggy shirt and a pair of shorts. I had just pulled up an extra chair and started to unpack my school bag when Jasper opened the bathroom door. “I didn’t think that outfit would work but wow, it did!” I giggled and turned back to my homework.

I heard him snicker and walk towards me. “Baggy shirts work for you too.” He said sitting down.

“How about I help you with your homework while I finish this project of mine. I already finished mine during free period.” I opened up the drawer in front of me and pulled out some tools and the half-made bracelet I was making him.

“Sounds good. I just have some Chemistry and then we can look at your bucket collection.” He opened his Chemistry book and started working. I looked at the bracelet and picked up the laser and the software out of the drawer.

“Is it going to distract you if I use this?” I asked, pointing to the laser in my hand.

“No, it’s fine. If I can work in my basement, I can work anywhere!” He made a heroic pose and I giggled at him.

I looked back down and started to work. Standing up, I walked over to my jar of gems. “Hey Jas? What’s your favorite color?” I asked.

“Turquoise. Why?” He turned to look at me.

I picked up the turquoise gem of healing and walked over to my closet. “You’ll find out in a moment.” I winked at him and entered my closet, shutting the door behind me. I held the gem and concentrated on it. I imagined three-quarters of my energy in bright colors going into the gem. All of a sudden, I felt weak and fell to the ground. I reach up to open the door and, once it’s open, I crawl out and collapse next to Jasper.

“Are you ok, (Y/N)? You’re eyes are pale green!” He helped me into the chair next to him and looked at me worriedly.

“I’m fine, Jas. Just a little weak.” I picked up the bracelet and inserted the gem. 

“What did you do in there that made you so weak? You looked normal when you went in.” 

“I just had to concentrate on what I was doing, that’s it. Here,” I handed him the bracelet, “this is for you.”

He took the bracelet and looked at it. “You made this? For me? Thanks, (Y/N)!”

“Here, allow me to help you.” I said reaching over and clasping it around his wrist.

Once it was completely on, a turquoise light went through his wrist and went up until it was in his eyes. It disappeared as he looked at me. “I feel… amazing! Thanks again, (Y/N)!”

That went better than I thought it would! At first I thought the gem would reject him but the way the light stayed in his eyes. Hopefully this bracelet won’t have the same problems as mine.

He looked back at me just as I realized that I was staring. “I’m done with my homework. Could I see your bucket collection?”

“Yeah, sure! You’ll have to leave your bracelet here though. If it makes you feel any better, I have to leave mine too.” I took off my bracelet, showing my scar that ran all the way around my wrist.

“Woah! How’d you get that scar?” He whispered.

“I, umm, got into a little fight. The other person took out their knife and you can probably guess the rest.” I lied. My bracelet had actually malfunctioned and almost cut my hand off. I pressed the button next to my closet and heard a whoosh. I opened the door and walked in after Jasper. He stopped the center of the room, awestruck. The walls had shelf after shelf of buckets. “You can have some if you want. I can always make more.”

He turned to me with his jaw open. “You… made all of these?!”

“Most of them, yes. Others, I found in a dumpster.” I tsked. My eyes turned yellow green in a jealous anger. I looked at Jasper whose eyes were now light red in what I was guessing to be happiness. 

Oh no! He didn’t even have the bracelet on for two minutes and he already has some side-effects! I looked into his mind to see if he had other powers yet. So far, he had the power of healing, flight and super strength. At least he doesn’t have his mind reading powers or a mirror yet. That would be bad.


	7. Chapter 7

We had just come out my room of buckets and I took his bracelet before he could grab it. There was a little flash drive on my desk and I inserted it into the bracelet. I put the files in the bracelet and pulled out the flash drive. “Sorry, here. If you ever need me, tap the gem twice. For other help, press it three times. It can help you if both of us are in trouble. Just use it wisely.” 

He put it back on and tapped it twice. My bracelet vibrated and lit up a few times. “That’s so cool! It’s so sad I have to go so soon. My mom wants me back before dinner.” Jasper said while gathering his things and walking with me to his mom’s car. We stopped at the door and he pulled me in for a hug. “Thanks for being you.” He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek before getting into the car and driving off.

I watched him leave with an open mouth. He didn’t even think about doing that! I couldn’t read him! “Ok, (Y/N). Calm down. It’s all ok. You’ll see him later tonight.” I turned around and walked back into the house with silver eyes of love. That boy is special.

~~Time Skip to the park~~ ~3rd person POV~

It’s finally midnight as Henry emerges from a nearby bush and sits next to Jasper.

“What are you doing here?” Henry asked Jasper.

“I got a note in my locker telling me to meet someone here. Was it you?”

“No. I guess it wasn’t you who wrote my note then.” Jasper shook his head.

(Y/N) jumps down from a tree and sits lands on the ground in front of the boys. “Hey, guys. We need to talk.” 

“So it was you! You lied to me?” Henry asked, his face looked hurt.

“Not necessarily. I told you I didn’t put it in your locker. That was Charlotte. Now about you guys arguing all day over me. I need you both to know, you are both very special to me. And Henry, don’t get mad when I say I choose…” (Y/N) was interrupted by a baseball bat hitting her over the head. 

“Really, Master Electric? You think you would learn that wouldn’t work on me.” She turned around and pressed her gem, transforming into (SH/N). “Jas. Hen. Go.” The two boys ran as (SH/N) started to fight Master Electric. He was one of her most hated enemies.

Master Electric shocked (SH/N) and sent her flying back. When she looked up, she saw Jasper and Henry knocked out and being taken away by Electric’s goons. As she looked at Electric, he knocked her out with his strongest shock and carried her toward his black van to go to his lair.

 

~~Time Skip to Electric’s lair~~ ~Jasper’s POV~

I woke up bound to a chair that was back to back with Henry. Across the room from me stood an unconscious (Y/N) bound to a pole with chains all around her. 

“Press the gem, Jas.” I heard her say. “I’ll explain later.”

I pressed on the gem and felt my clothes turn into spandex. I look down and I seem to be in a male version of the outfit (Y/N) wore except it was turquoise. I also realized that I was free of my restraints and Henry was just staring at me in awe. I freed him, then went over to (Y/N) and freed her. I put her over my shoulder, put my free arm around Henry and teleported to Henry’s house. Once Henry was home, I teleported (Y/N) and I to her room. I placed her down on her bed and tucked her in. As I started to turn around, she grabbed my wrist and whispered, “stay? Please?”

I nodded and whispered an “always” before I crawled into bed next to her. She put her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach while I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, (Y/N).” I said, falling asleep to the sound of her even breathing and light snores.


	8. Chapter 8

~(Y/N) POV~

I wake up groggily and try to get up to start getting ready. I look up to see Jasper still next to me with his arm around me. Carefully, I move his arm off of my waist and get up to start getting ready. I pull out a nice (F/C) shirt and some jeans then went into the bathroom to change. When I had finished, I exited the bathroom and went downstairs to check on Jasper’s clothes. They were laid out on the table with a note attached to it. 

“(Y/N). Here are your boyfriend’s clothes. If you want your parents back, you will bring me the blueprints to the bracelet. If you don’t, I will kill them and you will be orphaned… Have a nice day! With love, Master Electric.” I blushed when he said “boyfriend’s clothes” I mean, he hasn’t even asked me out yet!

“Will you go out with me then?” I heard as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

“So you’ve learned how to use your telepathic powers, hmm?” I hummed, melting into his embrace.

“I guess so. Wanna tell me why your mind is filled with me and buckets?”

I turned around to face him, “You should know that. You can read minds to you know.” I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.” He smirked.

“Well, Mr. Dunlop. I like you. That’s why. And also, I shouldn’t have to explain the reason why there are buckets in there.” I giggled and kissed his cheek before escaped his embrace and handed him his clothes. I blushed when I realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt and turned away. “You know where the bathroom is. I’ll make breakfast.”

“You’re so cute when you blush.” He kissed my forehead and turned to walk towards the bathroom. ‘Take a picture, it lasts longer.’ He mentally said. 

I blushed, realizing that I was staring and heard him laugh. “Maybe I already have! I’m gonna put it on a bucket!” I said, pulling out the pancake mix and bacon. As Jasper shut the door, I materialized a bucket with him shirtless on it and went back to making pancakes.

“I guess I can use this to my advantage. Since my parents aren’t home, you can come over or stay whenever. Just as long as your mother is ok with it.”

Jasper came out of the bathroom and sighed, “She’s pretty much fine with anything. She expects weird things from me.” He had poured the orange juice at the table by the time the pancakes and bacon were ready.   
~~Time Skip~~

Jasper and I walked into school, hand in hand. Henry looked at us and then our hands before freaking out and hitting his head against his locker. “Come on, man! We were supposed to ask her together and let her decide between us!” Henry said, walking up to us with Charlotte by his side.

“I did choose, Henry. I’ve known you both liked me since I left both of your houses on my first day in Swellview. That’s why Charlotte and I avoided you guys all day yesterday. I wasn’t ready to decide. I’m sorry.” I said, hugging Henry. “I also need to talk to Ray. Jasper could be of use to Team Danger.” I whispered in his ear.

He hugged back, “I should’ve known it was going to be him. I mean, bucketeers have to stay together right?”

“I guess so.” I nodded and released Henry from the embrace. Jasper put his arm around me as we started walking to our lockers.

~Charlotte’s POV~

Henry walked over to my locker with me. “Did I ever have a chance with her?”

I sighed. I knew he was going to be sad and ask about it. “Very small, but yes. A VERY small chance. But it’s ok. There are always other girls who like you, you know.” I said, and grabbing my books before shutting my locker. 

“Oh really? Like who?” He asked as I rolled my eyes. He hits on every girl, except me. I’ve been by his side for the longest time.

“One of these days, you’ll answer that same question. But apparently today is not that day.” I turned and walked away.


End file.
